Burning Dusk
by fallenangel2809
Summary: it's strange the things were scared to do for so long, scared to accept.. but when pushed, when broken. we almost always find we are suddenly capable of things we could never have imagined. Dusk swan was one of these people who through the destruction of one life was about to enter into a world of terrifying possibilities and discover that even in the darkest of times, we are...
1. Description

It's strange the things were scared to do for so long, scared to accept.. but when pushed, when broken. We almost always find we are suddenly capable of things we could never have imagined. Dusk swan was one of these people who through the destruction of one life was about to enter into a world of terrifying possibilities and discover that even in the darkest of times, we are never alone, lights can still shine through. But which light to follow and which to run from may never be clear. Once burned, twice shy.


	2. prologue

Pain. It was everywhere, I couldn't escape it. It had become my whole world now, taking over so quickly, I didn't have time to fight it. Already it was becoming hard to remember a time without this constant torment. This agony. As the venom coursed through my veins erasing my past, the memories carved into my skin, all I could think of was him. I knew what was happening to me... I knew all too well what that venom was doing to me. But I wasn't ready for this to happen. Not yet. It was too soon. I still had too much of my life left to live. Too much left to do. Suddenly all that time I wasted on trivial things seemed so important to me. I needed more time.

It had all happened so fast. Too fast. In an instant my entire world had been ended, brought crashing down around me. I couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. Accept it. I had been so frozen in shock in that moment that to begin with I hadn't even felt the pain. Too numbed by his actions to register it.

But then it had hit.

My breathing had quickly become ragged and laboured as the pain spread, clawing its way around my body to reach my heart. The place that already hurt so much in this moment. My breathing hitched as I started to back away from them. From him. Tears slowly rolling their way down my cheeks, etching their wet path into my skin, already starting to fall faster as another wave of burning pain hit me, making me stagger backwards. The force of it almost as strong as the realisation of what he'd done to me. I could see it all on his face, the reflection of my own face in his eyes. Shock, regret, horror, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't turn back time. It was already too late. The devastation on his face couldn't compare to the pure emptiness I felt inside. I had trusted him. For what? To be betrayed once again.

I couldn't stay. Couldn't stand to be in his presence any longer. He'd broken my heart and my trust in one and for that I didn't know if I could ever forgive him. With the burning pain still racking through my body with every step I took I turned and ran. Away from him. Away from them all. I ran. Refusing to look back, or stop no matter how much my body demanded me to.

As I'd turned I'd caught a glimpse of a couple of them stepping towards me, the rest of them stayed where they were. Still too frozen with shock to do anything, just as I had been moments before. I couldn't bring myself to care though. I just pushed my legs to run faster, stumbling my way through the broken undergrowth of the forest floor. The pain causing me to fall repeatedly, cutting my face and hands on the brambles and twigs, as the burning intensified with every step I took. Blood obscured my vision from a cut above my eye. And I fell once more, my leg caught on a fallen tree log.

The pain finally overcame my body and I laid there crippled on the cold forest floor. It's coolness a blessing against my burning skin. The energy to get up and carry on seeming to desert me as the fire took over. I could finally sense it becoming too much for my body to handle. Could feel myself slipping slowly away into the blackness as the sound around me started to fade and become dull. I could vaguely hear him shouting. Calling out my name. Begging me to come to him. But my mind seemed to have lost the power to care and my vision started to darken around the edges. Slowly closing in on me. I could feel myself slipping away, my mind giving in to the fire that was so determined to consume me. Hoping for some relief from it all. In that moment I just wanted it to end.

I saw him reach me. Saw the devastation in those beautiful eyes once more at seeing me sprawled bleeding and burning upon the forest floor. Saw his lips move as he crouched down next to me. His hand brushing the hair and from my face and softly caressing my cheek. But I couldn't hear the sound. His voice no longer reached me. I was too far gone. The darkness was finally closing in on me. And with one last pleading look into his eyes I felt my eyelids drift shut for the final time. My world was just darkness and pain now as the burning fire consumed my body.

Pain. It was all I had left. There was no sound, no light, no feeling. just pain. It was all I had left to cling on to. There was no way out, no escape from this torture. I was trapped, sentenced to suffer like this for all eternity. This was hell. I knew it was. The pain felt like it would last forever. Long past the point where my body would be burned to a crisp. No, the pain would go on because this fire was burning at my very soul. My core and it would not stop until I was completely destroyed.

It was stripping my soul away, destroying me, and everything I ever once was.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Misery that's all there had ever been for as long as I can remember now. I'm sure there was a time once when I was happy, loved. A time when I had all my family around me, laughing and playing with my sister, but that's all gone now and I miss it deeply; even the arguments. But the world is a cold place and once something has been taken away… lost; you almost never get it back again. I was on my own now and I had to finally accept that. Stop living in the past, regretting every decision and start trying to live right now, to make something out of this shell of a life I've been cursed with.

I mean I hadn't been hiding or anything. Quite the opposite in fact I was determined to stay with my friends, in the place where I had grown up with my family, my home.

But the memories….

Rob was a godsend in that sense he always seemed to pull me back from the edge when I needed it most. Almost as if he knew, could sense what I was thinking. Feeling. I wouldn't have coped without him, wouldn't have made it even this far through of that I can be absolutely sure. But the time has come now when I must leave even him behind me. To let go of him, let him live or risk losing him forever in the darkness that is slowly encroaching upon my world. It would happen eventually, no matter how cautious we were, it always did.

That's why I had to go, to get out now before it's too late and I drag him down with me. Leave and start over again somewhere new. Away from all this. Right this minute before I change my mind about all of this and become tempted to linger longer in this place. I have already stayed far too long. Far longer than I ever intended

I packed my bag that same day. I didn't know where I was going but I knew it was time. Time to leave this place behind. My thoughts were sad as I stood in the doorway of the place I'd called home for the last 17 years, the place I'd grown up in, the place I was safe from both the world and myself. But it was no longer the time to be safe anymore. I'd let things go far too far already, content to hide away. But now was the time for action and boy were they about to see it. A world that knew nothing of my existence was about to get smacked in the face with it, because I wasn't going to stand back and watch. They'd had a hand in the events that tore my life apart and now they were going to pay. My life meant little anymore, but those around me, well I'd be dammed before they came after me again and destroyed their lives too. They have no right, they won't. I won't let them.

With that thought I closed the door behind me, there was no point in locking it now it was just a shell, a shadow of the home it once was. I hoisted my rucksack over my shoulder, pulled the hood of my jumper up and started out for what I knew would probably be the last trip I'd ever make. After all there was no coming back from this. No chance of a normal life to return to. This was it. That first step admittedly was the hardest as it always is, my foot as heavy as lead as I lifted in from the front porch of my house and took that first step onto the path. But that weight was lifted almost instantly, and from my entire body as soon as the sole of my converse splashed down into the muddy puddle at my feet. I could do this. I would do this…. I had to.

I raised my eyes from the ground at my feet and stared down the dark road ahead the sparse streetlamps the only source of light poking through the dank, drizzling darkness.

.. I had to.

I felt the smile slowly creep onto my lips, strange I know but it felt oddly good to be setting off down this road like I was finally free. I was doing this, finally after so long. And then suddenly it was as if my mind opened up, the only thought left in my head being what the hell am I waiting for. I was born for this. It had taken time but I'd finally accepted that now, this was something that I had to do, that I was destined to do. I was running down the road before I even knew it. Running from and to everything all at the same time. This was only the beginning. A new start and for once it felt good.

I reached the airport before I even knew it, the distance seeming so small. But then my mind had been distracted on the journey reminiscing of times past spent in this place. Even here in the airport the many holidays I'd taken with my family, so much so that it seemed strange now to be here alone, unsure of the future and without a certain destination. I stopped dead in the flow of people around me, all hustling towards their various destinations full of excitement and life dragging behind them bulging suitcases. As I stared round I knew I stuck out like a sore thumb, dressed in dark jeans and a hoodie, my only luggage a small backpack with what little cash and possessions I had left. And so I was not surprised to catch a few people throwing cautious glances towards me, mothers grabbing their children and walking just that little bit faster as they passed me. I'd got used to it over the years. Being the outcast. It didn't bother me much anymore, if anything the way people acted around me when I had my head down and in my dark clothes always brought a small smile to my lips at the thought of the irony of it all. That they fear me, and the real killers the ones their parents told them scary stories about, them they would welcome with open arms blissfully unaware of what those monsters are capable of simply because they've perfected the art of blending in with today's society, of appearing normal.

As I stood and stared up numbly at the bright screens above me I realised how unprepared I was. The sheer volume of possible destinations was overwhelming, I'd never stopped to think about where I was heading I just knew it was time to leave. However as I stood here now I knew in my heart where I was going, where I had always been going…Italy. The place I'd been drawn to for so many years now, the place that offered so much. A chance to explore a country of such marvellous beauty that had intrigued me for so long and a chance to track down the people who had done this, if you could even call them people. The monsters that had destroyed my life. But that was for later, it would most likely be the end of me and so I was determined to enjoy myself first, to get myself lost in the vast countryside of a place I loved. A place that was calling me home.

I made my way over to the desk, I was going to have to scrape for a ticket I knew that and chances were I'd be left with no cash for once I got there but I'd made my mind up now, there was no going back.

I'd been right of course I had about £100 left from my stash, looks like I'm going to have to get a job over there now, I could maybe waitress or something. Otherwise I'd have to cut my exploring really short and just get on with it. Regardless it was done now; I was already seated on the plane waiting anxiously for it to make its way onto the runway and towards my future. The flight wasn't too long I suppose only three hours and I would be there. My thoughts were interrupted as the main lights on the plane were turned out only the dim lighting remaining, the only issue with night flights they always expect everyone to sleep and so dim all the lights. Oh well.. I should probably sleep while I can I'll have a long day ahead of me once I reach Italy.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next thing I was aware of was when I was suddenly jostled awake by the force of the types as they slammed down onto the tarmac of the runway at Pisa international airport. The smile crept back onto my face as I gazed out through the window at the beautiful scenery, even here in a built up city, Italy is just such a pretty country wherever you look and I had finally made it here. I hesitated slightly as that thought passed through my mind because yes I was here, but now what? I literally had nowhere to go once I left the airport, no plans, but I had better make some and fast.

That kept my mind occupied as I drifted along with the flow of the crowd towards the exit, I had no need to claim any luggage as my bag was all I had. I stepped outside into the bright sunlight, so intense I had to squint my eyes and the wave of humidity hitting me like a brick wall. Gosh it was warmer than I thought it would be, it had to be in the 30's easily. There was a buzz of traffic outside, Taxi's and coach's transporting the busy tourists and commuters back and forth, and along with it the noise of indistinguishable chatter amongst the hectic crowds. It was a confusing scene and amongst it all I found it hard to find my way over to the bus stands, I'd never liked big cities such as this, too many people, too many tourists, Rome, Milan, Venice, and Naples, they were full of them. No what had always attracted me to Italy were the small rural villages, little hidden gems of such beauty lost in the vast rolling countryside. Those were the places I wished to visit, to explore. The problem would be getting to them with only 120 euro's left (I'd exchanged the last of my money back home at the airport). Sure buses were the cheapest way to travel but the journeys between places would be long and the services limited chances were I'd be waiting hour's in-between just to be able to get to the right places. My current plan was simply to get on one of the intercity buses and see what places caught my eye along the way, after all I still had no specific destination in mind.

The first one that pulled up was a bus to this place called Grosseto, I'd never heard of the place but on the small map it seemed quite far away so I figured I had as gooder chance as any to find a nice small, rustic town on this bus. I had been right about the long journey; it had been at least 2 hours now on this stuffy cramped bus, I was dying to get off just to stretch my legs, fed up of being tucked into the corner by the window. I'd watched what felt like a million towns go by through the window over the endless miles but there was just something not quite right about them, they didn't intrigue me, make me want to get up and explore. This whole finding a small rustic town deal was turning out harder to find than I first thought, I mean I figured there couldn't be that many stops left. I leaned my head back against the window and breathed out a long sigh earning myself a concerned glance from the elderly Italian woman in the seat next to me, I managed a small smile in return to reassure her and then let my eyes drift shut as we pulled out of yet another town and back onto the long road. When I next opened my eyes there didn't seem to have been much change in the people on the bus and so I assumed we couldn't have gone that far in the time I'd been out, I glanced back out the window to my left and had to do a double take through what I could see of the front windscreen. Now this was more like it. I sat up straight and studied the landscape ahead craning my neck to see up the hill ahead to the town we were clearly heading into as there was only one road in and out. A huge Castello wall encircled the entire town, the old guard posts still visible atop the high walls, an ornate arch with medieval gates still intact the only entrance way into the city and as we passed underneath it the grand scale of the decorative nature of the town was revealed. Carved along the tops of almost every wall were intricate patterns with angelic statues poking out from corners of streets in every direction. The place truly was a work of art and I at once felt at home. This was it, the place I'd been waiting for without even knowing it. I could almost feel the excitement brightening up my dull, tired eyes as I inched my way off the crowded bus only stopping once to thank the driver using my limited knowledge of Italian. I flashed him a quick smile and a nod, "grazie". He simply stared at me and I caught the edge of a hushed whispered response " possa dio proteggere il vostro animo gentile" just before he closed the doors in my face, giving me one last almost regretful look and setting off back out of the town. I had no idea what he'd said of course but simply the look on his face caused me to worry slightly, wondering what it could possibly be about this town that had caused him such concern, and why he was in such a hurry to leave having lingered longer at previous stops.

I had to raise my hand to shield my eyes from the setting sun as it hung lower in the sky and dusk began to settle over the town. I had better hurry if I wanted to actually find somewhere to stay tonight because although I was up for an adventure I wasn't particularly fond of the idea of spending the night on the streets of a foreign town. Luckily the bus had dropped off near to what appeared to be the centre of the town, a gigantic circular fountain took up the majority of the space in the square and surrounding it the last of a few market stalls closing up for the night. As I had no idea what town I was even in let alone where to find the nearest B&B I figured my best shot would be to ask one of the people milling around here. I cautiously approached what looked to be the remains of a fruit stall, looking for signs of life of an owner when a hand clapped down onto my arm from behind and I swung round in shock, relaxing the minute I saw a slightly wrinkled face smiling curiously at me right in front of my eyes. I gave her a small smile back and hesitantly said a small hello, completely forgetting she wouldn't speak English. However fortunately for me she simply laughed and replied in quite a clear unaccented voice "hello to you too dear, I'm sorry if I startled you but you looked a little lost". I breathed out a sigh of relief at hearing the familiar words, "yeah, i didn't think there'd be anyone here who spoke English. I just arrived and I'm looking for somewhere I could rent a room for the night". She gave me another small smile and pointed down a street running off the main square to my left "about halfway down that street there you'll find a place called Bernard's B&B, he's always got space this time of year and it's a decent place if you're not looking for anything too posh, tell him Marie sent you he should give you a pretty good rate too" she said giving me a small wink and a sly smile. I thanked her and set off down the street she'd indicated after parting ways with her on the promise that if I needed anything while I was staying in town or got into any trouble I was to find her in the market square. She struck me as a lovely caring woman, reminded me of my mother almost with her gentle ways and smiles to strangers. She'd always had a knack for talking to anyone and everyone she came across.

The street wasn't too long and it only took me a minute or so to reach the place, in truth it did look abit run down but at this time beggars couldn't be choosers and so with a deep breath I pushed the flaking wooden door open and stepped into a dimly lit reception area with an elderly man lent on the edge of the desk precariously close to falling asleep his eyelids half closed, eyes no longer seeing the book he held. I tried not to startle him too much making sure to bang the door and cough slightly so as to rouse him from his slight slumber. His head whipped up at the noise and he eyed me curiously. "buona sera" he called out with a small smile rising from his seat and walking round the front to greet me." Err hi, Marie sent me, to get a room" my reply was disjointed and included many hand signals as I wasn't quite sure whether this man understood English or not. He simply nodded and trudged back around the desk where he plucked a key off the back wall. I took that to mean he understood but didn't speak English, looks like I was going to have to rely on a bit of makeshift sign language. He curled his finger indicating to me to follow him as he shuffled through the door at the far side of the room and made his way up a set of stairs to the first floor landing. He opened a door a couple rooms down the hall and then turned trying to catch my eye as I'd been distracted inspecting the room. It was basic, but it would do, a simple bed with a closet at the far side of the room and a small cabinet under the window to the left, there was a door next to the closet that I assumed led to a small bathroom. I looked up at him and he looked uncomfortable and then hesitantly raised his hand and rubbed his fingers together clearly indicating to me the need for payment. I hurriedly undid my bag and pulled out about 50 euros hoping that would buy me a couple of days, he took the money and placed the room key in my hand in return shaking it vigorously and flashing me a smile as he backed out of the room. I had a moment of hesitation knowing he wouldn't fully understand me before I asked "how long?" pointing at the money he clutched in his hand. He looked down for a second calculating and then raised 5 fingers before exiting the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

I sat down on the bed with a huff letting my bag slip off my shoulder and fall with a heavy thud onto the carpeted floor. I was itching to get out and wander around the town but I'd seen few people about on my way here and I was exceptionally tired from the long journey so I accepted defeat for the day and laid back on the bed, my eyelids felt heavy and I found them drifting slowly shut before too long. I'd bought myself five days in this place and with half my money now gone I was going to make them count…

Italian:** okay so I've included the translations for you but I don't speak Italian myself so I am having to rely on the internet for these translations. If anyone does speak Italian and spots a mistake please do let me know. Thanks xx**

Grazie – thankyou

possa dio proteggere il vostro animo gentile –may god protect your soul dear

buona sera - good evening


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My eyes fluttered open to the stream of bright light that was focused on my face from where it had broken through the curtain, instantly exciting a groan from me as I rolled over pulling the covers up over my head in a desperate attempt to shield myself from the encroaching day unwilling to accept its arrival what seemed far too soon. With a huff I eventually gave in and threw the covers back from my head resigning myself to having to face the day ahead and glancing round the room still in disarray from the previous night when I had thrown my clothes here, there and everywhere in my haste to clamber into the bed and finally get some rest. Urgh it hardly felt like five minutes ago that I had gone to sleep and now I had to get up. God help me, the day needs to start at like noon, I need a good 16 hours sleep to just look alive. I certainly didn't feel up to all the exploring I'd had planned but it was still my first day in a new city, time to go get lost.

I flashed an awkward smile to the old man sat diligently on his chair in reception as I slid through the door from the stairwell; he gave a stern nod in response before returning to what I assumed was some sort of puzzle on the desk. Stepping out into the street I squinted from the brightness wishing already that I'd thought to grab my sunglasses before leaving, my eyes slowly adjusted to the glare and I looked around pondering which way to go as I realised I had no idea where to even start. The city might have been small in area but it seemed huge from within, hundreds of tall closely knit buildings linked by narrow alleyways and little bridges over the river that seemed to endlessly wind though the city, all circling around the main market square where I had arrived yesterday. Looking up towards the heights of the surrounding buildings you got the distinct sense that this was a place of many secrets and that anything could be hiding within if you were brave enough to go looking for it.

I knew before I started that I didn't have a chance in hell of negotiating the maze of streets on my own I needed someone with a little knowledge of the city to show me the way, a guide as such. I wondered if Marie from the market would be up for the job if she wasn't busy, after all she'd seemed only too eager to help the previous day. I decided to slowly meander my way towards the open square in the hopes of spotting her there. However craning my head to see through the crowd in the surprisingly busy square I was disappointed to find her stall was nowhere to be seen. I guess I was on my own today.

I reckoned that seen as I had very little money left one of the first things I needed to do was to find a way of earning abit of spare cash while I was here. i scanned round the edge of the square and spotted what looked to be a cosy little ristorante on the opposite side where I could hopefully use my limited Italian to beg myself a job.

I scooted through the crowd murmuring apologies here and there to the people I brushed past a little too harshly, anxious to get out of the crowded area. I was almost to the other side when I was knocked sideways by a guy I'd tried to ease past "shit, sorry" I offered glancing up at the towering figure I'd bumped into. The guy was huge and abit scary looking you could hardly see his face under this black hooded cloak he was wearing, which was weird as fuck if you ask me, I mean it was like 30 degrees out here in the sun. I paused for a second expecting some kind of response but the guy seemed frozen staring at me, my eyes flitted awkwardly from side to side wondering if I should just turn and leave. The guy was starting to creep me out. Just as I'd made my mind up to simply walk away another one of the 'Goths are us club' turned up and started whispering to him, pulling on his arm. I took this distraction as my cue to leave and slipped back into the crowd away from him. As I neared the edge of the square I glanced back and noticed him still stood there stock still in the flow of people staring after me, his friends gaze had followed and was locked on me now also. I turned back around and brushed it off with a shiver. Mental note not to wander around here on my own once it got dark later.

I finally managed to push my way through to the other side and emerged standing opposite this dainty, old Italian café style restaurant. I wasn't really sure which to call it a café or a restaurant, it seemed a little upscale for the word café but then again it had what looked to be a dozen plastic tables and chairs outside lining the walkway with a few couples dotted about sat drinking coffee and what was clearly a takeaway gelato stand near the entrance. Restaurant I decided, or at least I hoped, seeing as they were more likely to want the services of a waitress than a simple café. I gently pushed the door open and an old fashioned bell chimed above me on a lever with the door, uh-oh talk about your old style quaint places, it was more like medieval inside. The coffee machine just visible on the counter looked ancient and the till like it was something that had been rescued from a landfill with its rusting and battered sides. The whole place looked like it could do with a re-model, something to bring it back to life, or at least back looking like it was something from this century.

The waiter that was busy cleaning the tables inside looked up at me as I entered with a look of almost confusion on his face, he must not get a lot of custom. "Can I help you?" His voice was deep and didn't quite match his face, which looked barely out of puberty; the look wasn't helped by his mop of brown hair that fell disgracefully over his eyes either, it was hard to place an age on him.

Phew he was English, well that made this a slight bit easier and less awkward "err, hey yeah, I was hoping to speak to your manager about a job" I flashed him a quick smile hoping to make an impression. "Aha well you're in luck then, I happen to be a manager as well as a busboy" he obviously caught the look on my face at this because he quickly continued "it's a family business, my dad owns the place and I pretty much do everything around here, he just takes care of the business side." Damn, a family business that didn't look like it was doing all too well from the state of the place. A job was looking less and less likely by the second.

"I don't suppose you're looking for anyone right now then?" I couldn't quite keep the edge of hope out of my voice and I caught him smile at my question. He looked me up and down and then rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "Things have been a little tight recently, but I suppose I could use the help and a pretty face might help bring in the customers" I blushed at this and looked embarrassed down at my feet. "What the hell sure, we get abit more custom at night when people come into the square to drink. You fancy bar work? And maybe a few hours waitressing in the day if custom picks up?"

I beamed at him "that'd be great; honestly I can't tell you how grateful I am for this"

"Aha, don't mention it; I'll see you at about 7 tonight yeah? Just wear some nice trousers or a skirt with a black top if you've got one" he grinned back at me and I felt like I'd be more than welcome here, I already felt comfortable talking with him.

"Yeah sure, my names Dusk by the way, y'know like the evening" I always made a joke out of my name it seemed to ease the tension when people found it abit strange. It worked. He burst out with a laugh "joe" he said giving me a small wave and shaking his head "and then I guess I'll see you at dusk, Dusk". I flashed him another smile and a small laugh before heading back out the door behind me.

Well that was one thing sorted at least, I'd be able to afford to stay awhile now I'd got a job, and with that ticked off my list I now had the rest of the day free to explore the city.

Urgh, I flopped down on the bed back in my hotel room with a huff, god I ached. I let my head fall sideways to catch a glimpse of the clock and groaned when I saw it was officially the next day. Man Italians can drink, I didn't think I was ever going to get out of that place. When it had hit midnight and they were still going strong I'd glanced at joe with a questioning look and he'd simply shrugged as if to say 'as long as their buying we'll stay open'. I did have to admit I liked this whole cash in hand deal though I'd made about 70 euros tonight. That was a number I liked. I wasn't looking forward to getting up in the morning quite so much though, right now I felt like I could sleep for a solid day but I guess I had to show willing so I dutifully set my alarm for ten hoping that that was a reasonable hour to get up considering how late it was now.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I spent the next week or so in the same routine; wander round the town in the day enjoying all the sights and then working in the bar at night, normally till midnight or even the early hours if the locals were feeling particularly lively. It had only been a few days but working every night I d already managed to stack up quite abit of extra cash. Enough that I d considered leaving the frankly dead B&B for somewhere abit more cosy, there was a fancy hotel on the other side of the square I d not seen that first day that looked inviting and warm. Such a contrast to my old fashioned room with the radiator that was guaranteed to stop working the minute there was any drop in temperature. Federico (Bernard the owners nephew, I d met him the second day when I ran into him, quite literally, in the hall when I d been late for work) had been up to fix it each time so far but to no avail, it had simply just seen better days and was in need of replacing. However in spite of this I d become quite fond of the little place it almost vaguely felt like I was staying in a family home as I was the only guest there, and the only people I d seen were Bernard, Federico and an elderly lady milling around the laundry room whom I m assuming was related in some way. It felt oddly nice to not be in the pristine, neutral coloured environment that s found in most hotels, it took away the feeling that I was a tourist and I felt more like I was fully embracing the life here. More like I d just moved in.  
>I let out a sigh as I looked at my phone for about the twentieth time today noticing yet another message from Rob, he d been trying to get in touch ever since I upped and left from home without warning. I couldn t give him any warning though, he would have tried to stop me for sure, tried to convince me to stay abit longer. That s what happened last time, the only reason I d stayed so long in the first place was for him, I think me leaving hurt Rob more than it hurt me but it had to be done. I hadn t got the heart to reply to him right now, I mean I didn t have a clue where to start. I wasn t even sure if I should, would it not be better for me to just stay gone like this rather than draw out the process of saying goodbye by talking again. I had a lot to figure out, but it would have to wait regardless because I was already running late for work so I threw my phone in my bag with a last exasperated look at it and rushed out the door. -<p>

Joe was already like a best friend, I couldn t help get close to him while we were working together. He reminded me so much of my old friends, of rob. He was like a little piece of home here. But he could be a real pain in the arse when I was late by even a minute, and I was reminded of this the second I stepped through the door and saw him waiting for me. I grimaced as I glanced at the clock; damn 5 minutes late this wasn t going to be pretty. I forced my best I m immensely sorry look onto my face and prepared myself for the smart comment that was inevitably about to come out of his mouth. In fact I was so prepared for it that it took me by surprise when he stayed quiet and just looked at me almost in relief phew, I wondered if you d been alright getting here today. That creep was lurking around here earlier. Stayed for a good two hours just watching the front of the shop, I was worried he might have been waiting for you I looked at him taken aback I ve not seen him, at least I don t think I have I let go a shudder as I glanced back over my shoulder out the windows searching for anyone in the shadows around the square. The thought of anyone watching me was disturbing. Never mind someone quite as strange as him. It was that creep from my first day that I d run into in the square, after then I d not seen him for a couple of days and in truth I d let the entire event slip from my mind. That was until about 4 nights ago when, while I d been cleaning some of the tables outside, Id caught a glimpse of a hooded figure leant against a lamppost across from the bar. I couldn t be sure because it was so dark and when I took a second look he was gone but I could swear it was the same guy. Ever since then I kept seeing him every night, almost like he was watching me. What s scary is that each night he seems to get closer. Last night he was stood on the steps of the fountain straight opposite the bar. At first I d thought that I was simply losing my mind, that my paranoia was getting the best of me. But on the second night Joe had caught me frozen in the middle of the floor halfway through walking to the door just staring out the window and followed my gaze. When I knew he saw him too, I knew I was in trouble, that I wasn t imagining things. This guy was real, and he was most definitely stalking me.  
>Joe had asked me who he was and I d simply shook my head at him and sighed that I had absolutely no idea and that I d just caught him hanging around me the last few days. Since then he d kept an eye out for him, almost like an over-protective brother of sorts, and if he did catch sight of him lurking around we would switch places. I went behind the bar and Joe went outside, so that I wasn t going outside near him alone.<br>I must admit that the guy scared the crap out of me; I mean he looked like he wanted to devour me. I got serious psychopathic murderer vibes off him. But at the same time as the days went on the fear became mixed with intrigue each time I saw him. I couldn t help but wonder who he was underneath that cloak and what the hell he wanted with me. I just hoped he wasn t going to be around tonight, it was Saturday and so it was more than likely that I was going to be here until the early hours and I really didn t fancy the idea of walking home alone after seeing him. It usually gave me the creeps all night after I d caught sight of him as I was then constantly on edge waiting for him to reappear somewhere. -

You got everything yeah? Joe called over his shoulder to me as he locked up the bar. y-eee-a-hh I managed to force out through chattering teeth. It was unreal how much the temperature seemed to drop here at night and I never thought to grab a coat on my way out. I was busy glancing round the deserted square for any signs of life so I didn t hear him approach from behind me till he wrapped his arms around me encasing my shivering form in his warm, jacket and laughed in my ear. a week and you still haven t learned I turned my head slightly to give him a small smirk. I m going to have to start and bring a spare jacket just for you, think I ve got pneumonia from the amount of times I give mine up so you can be warm he stopped to sniff dramatically and pretended to wipe away an invisible tear. You re killing me you know he flashed me a wink. I put on my snarkiest voice Oh I am sorry dear sir, I didn t realise I was bringing such hardship to you by making you walk the two foot to your door without a jacket . Aha he laughed at me as he glanced sideways at the stairs up to his apartment above the bar, fair point .  
>You alright to walk back by yourself, I don t mind walking you? he was so sweet he must offer every single night, but it seemed silly for him to walk over there with me to come all the way back again. Nah I ll be fine I think, if not you ll hear me scream I promise i winked at him with a small smile I ve got a set of lungs on me y know Aha, believe me I know I gave him a light smack on the arm hey?! I pulled a face at him before leaning in to kiss him lightly on the cheek to say goodnight I ll see you tomorrow right? Yeah, be careful and text me when you get in. I hate the idea of you walking alone, especially with that freak around . I promise I gave him a smile and a brief wave as I twirled around to set off home, pulling his jacket tighter around my shoulders to fend off the cold. Even then I was still shivering, I couldn t wait to crawl into bed and cocoon myself up in the covers. I felt a smile grace my lips just imagining it. Not too long and I d be home, it was literally a three minute walk across the square and down the side road to the B&amp;B. I d just made it to the other side of the square when I got a tingling feeling that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and caused me to spin around my eyes darting from side to side searching the darkened and empty square behind me. It made me uneasy that it was so silent. You could have heard a pin drop; there wasn t even a rustle of a breeze through the air to break the stillness. I took a deep breath in and slowly turned back round to continue walking.<br>That s when I saw him.  
>Stood about five feet in front of me in the entrance to the street down to the B&amp;B, just out of reach of the small circle of light provided by the street light above me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and returned the stare I knew was being aimed at me from under that hood. Too afraid to even blink. I d witnessed this guy appear and disappear in the blink of an eye already, there was no way in hell I was looking away from him when he was this close. I could feel my heart beating in my ears I was that terrified, almost as if he was sensing this I noticed his head tilt to the side and I imagined him looking me up and down, observing me. I could almost see the smirk on his face through the darkness, like he knew exactly what effect he was having on me. I slid my right foot slowly backwards almost instinctively, I don t know what made me do it, I just knew I had a deep set feeling of a need to get away from this guy as quickly as possible. He darted up straight at this small movement and his eyes darted down to watch my feet closely causing me to freeze mid-step. He was clearly ready for the chase.<br>Could I out-run him? and what happened when I couldn t


End file.
